miss_alice_is_the_devilfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova
Nova is one of the main character in Miss Alice is the Devil. He is Alice's twin brother and the son of Elaine and Sir. Lancelot. He is one of the last remaining demons left alive after the Demon and Human war that took place 300 years prior to the start of the series. Appearance Nova takes on the appearance of a naturally handsome, yet unkempt, teenager. He is perpetually seen with bandages covering his neck and his wrists. He appears to stand around 180 cm (5 feet, 10 inches) tall. Personality Nova has a tendency to ask whether he should be punished after he has done something, regardless if it was good or bad. Nova is a masochist and a pervert as he gets excited or has nosebleeds whenever he thinks of Alice hating him or punishing him. He dislikes everyone including himself, except Alice. His masochism extends to verbal abuse as well, a running gag being how he often responds to Alice’s sharp insults with him reeling back in pleasure. He relates this to a belief that being ignored is even worse than being abused, thinking that the people who don't bully him don't care about his existence at all, a prospect that scares him much more. There is subtle implication that he is suicidal, though like the rest of his traits, he likely does not view it as a problem to concern himself with. Nova really adores Alice due to the fact that Alice was the only person to acknowledge Nova as everyone else just ignored him. Since she treats him well and is outwardly kind to him in the long-term, he became obsessive and clings to her, similar to the behavior of a stalker, which is interpreted as being extremely creepy (by Alice at least), showing that he is unable to compartmentalize and reciprocate those positive feelings in a normal, healthy way. He states to Alice that he cannot swim and that he doesn't wish to drown, which contrasts his usual all-inclusive attitude towards pain and suggests that drowning is one of the few forms of pain he doesn't wish to endure. It is unclear whether he has a trauma related to this or anything else, because he seems to have decidedly pushed everything except pain out of his mind. Aside from this, not much is known about him in general, and he is considered an enigma by everyone, except Alice. Although he seems benign and spends most of his time with a princely charm, he is capable at all times of being blunt or ruthless with his words. Abilities * Durability: Nova is able to withstand melee attacks, functioning as the traditional "tank" role for the most part. Where this is exacerbated, however, is in how durable he truly is, able to withstand attacks from high level creatures and spells. It is even speculated by Alice that he may possess the toughest body in the Underworld. * Stamina: Nova has a large reservoir of energy and vitality needed to fight in the front lines for an extended period of time. * Strength: '''Nova has an incredibly high physical strength, being able to charge against several guards without being stopped, as well as easily breaking metal armor. He is unable to use it, however, due to the aforementioned horrid accuracy, and as a result it only mainly serves as a compliment to his durability. * '''High Pain Endurance: It seems that Nova is able to withstand and enjoy physical pain, comparable to Alice's high pain tolerance, with the contrast that the latter is not able to feel physical pain at all and that Nova feels pain every bit. Quotes * (To Alice) "I don't want you to go through all that. Not you...Not the one I love...!" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Main Characters